Comotose
by simplyteesh
Summary: A flash of red and flecked skin and I’m a pool of mush on the ground. How pathetic! See what I have been reduced to? RWxOC


**This is set in seventh year, after voldemort is killed.  
Told from the POV of a Ravenclaw girl smitten with Ron.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but if i did... (giggles evilly)**

* * *

**Comotose  
**_A miss-teesh-black ficlet_

Oh lordy lordy of all things holy, it's _him_!

A flash of red and flecked skin and I'm a pool of mush on the ground. How pathetic! See what I have been reduced to?

A stuttering, blundering idiot that is what. I am surprised that I have yet to be taken to the hospital wing yet. Every time I see him, my mouth forms a perfect 'O' as drool simultaneously dribbles out the corners, portraying an uncanny depiction of retard. Such a glamorous thing to be doing in a busy and bustling Hogwarts corridor, oh yes.

A friend grabs my elbow and escorts me through the thick crowd, I can hear her muttering something about _love-struck friends._ I don't pay much attention to her as my head is slanted slightly with my mouth still imitating a fish.

The only thing that was running through my mind was a repetition and rotation of particular words.

_Hot..._

_...Muscles_

_Ron Weasley..._

_...Keeper_

_Cute..._

_...Nice_

_Hot..._

_...Ron Weasley_

We reach the destination, though I hardly notice. My 'friend' unceremoniously shoves me on a bench and plonks down next to me.

"Oh god, I didn't happen again did it?" A voice screeches.

This rips me out of my delirious state as I finally realise that a whole ten minutes has past since I had seen his hotness. Wow time flies when in a guy-induced-comotose.

"You better believe it" My best-friend Janie says in a patronising voice.

I blink my eyes in a new-baby kind of way as I begin to register my surrounds again.

We are sitting in the Hogwarts courtyard, and by we I mean me and my friends. There are approximately 15 of us, and we have all squeezed our way onto two small benches. The whole scene is in a nice pretty shade of blue. We are all Ravenclaw girls and blue is constantly adorning our bodies, Voluntary and involuntary.

For me blue suits, but for some of the girls blue is just not so flattering. I feel sorry for some of them, I mean they don't have a choice _but_ to wear a colour that does not go with their complexion. Poor things, I really feel there pain, there was this time-

"Girl, you have it bad" The screeching voice of Brianna Rice, gossip extraordinaire "Look what a simple sighting does to her!"

"It's getting worse you know"

"yeah, she only used to go red and stare... but now..."

My eyes follows the conversation clearly about me and my silly obsession, the comments continue to volley amongst our group. Across and around the two stuffed full benches.

"Has she ever talked to him?" a particularly dim girl asks in a floaty voice.

The whole group groans and sighs, "Are you kidding?"

"This is how the whole thing _started_!" Janie cried.

And indeed it was. I was only a term ago that I had not even been remotely aware of such a hunk of a man sitting two seats down from me in Charms.

Truthfully, I am a hardcore nerd. Not as bad as the Hermione Grangers, but bad enough.

Anyways, I was enjoying this particular lesson about summoning charms when the professor announced he would be teaming us up in groups of two.

And that is how it happened. I was paired with none other than Ron Weasley.

At first he was a pain, talking to his best friend and saviour of the wizarding world Harry damn Potter, distracting me from my work and not helping in the least.

Over the course of two weeks however I got to know him better and actually started to become attracted to the red head.

I mean can you blame me? The guy was well built, muscles and abs (at least I assume). Earlobe length wavy red hair that framed his freckled face.

Oh yes, he was every bit the man.

And cue embarrassed giggle.

"She wasn't so bad during the assignment, just a few dreamy sighs and wistful looks" Janie explained for me.

"But then he started talking to her outside of class..."

Oh lord, _that_ is what condemned me to a giggling mess. You see every time he saw me he would plaster this big gorgeous cheesy lopsided grin on his face and saunter over to me.

Or he would call my name outrageously loud at breakfast in the great hall over the Hufflepuff table in his loud booming voice.

He even started to introduce me to his mates as, get this, his "girl"!

He would bolt over to me with this huge goofy grin on his face, grab my wrist and drag me away from my friends with me protesting weakly.

And he'd place me in front of his mates with his hands on my shoulders (towering over me), and say in that deep voice of his.

"This me lads, is the girl I was telling you about. This is Ellen, my girl. She's a genius in charms, couldn't have done it without her-"...

And he'd continue on and on like that, just talking about her like she was the best thing since sugar quills.

Janie had continued speaking throughout my daydreaming and reminiscing.

"So it was so clear that the two of them were hot for each other, and I personally am convinced that he is going to ask her out any day... if she stopped acting so silly at the sight of him" she looked at me with a pointed look.

I made a guilty look and muttered something under my breath.

"Pardon Ellen, speak up didn't quite catch that" Janie smirked wickedly.

She was so up to something.

I rolled my eyes and said a little bit louder, but only a few decibels.

"He _winked_ at me..." and then promptly blushed a colour to rival Ron's hair.

All fifteen girls burst out in hysterical laughter, while I just sat there pouting.

"You went comatose, because he _winked_ at you!?" one snorted.

She will be the first to die...

"He's not even the hottest guy in Hogwarts, god!"

Ok, I'm making a death list.

"If it was Draco Malfoy or Roger Davies, I'd understand!"

Definitely a list of death, doom and destruction!

"Yeah Ellen, what do you see in him? I get that he's hot, but you're such a smart girl and he's well... not"

They had all seemed to have recovered from apparent hysterics and were all looking at me with interest. I blushed even deeper, not liking this public conversation about such a delicate and private topic.

I mumbled again and the whole grouped yelled at me in unison.

"Speak up Ellen"

I sighed and rolled my eyes again, I really was not enthusiastic about having this conversation.

"Well, from looks and general knowledge he comes across as such a goofball" I began slowly, avoiding eye contact and wringing the hem of my sweater.

"I used to think that, but once you spend some time with him, he actually has some decent input and pulls his weight in conversation considerably well."

They continued to look at me curiously; I could feel their eyes drilling in to my skull.

The blue circle of doom.

"And then you have the fact that he was the right hand man of the person who killed the dark lord. He is so brave and witty, oh he has wit beyond measure." I continued, starting to rant. I was talking slightly louder now, with a goofy smile on my face. The other girls giggled and leaned in closer, we all love a good boy chat.

"He comes out with the funniest things, and one moment he could be completely serious and another leaving me in stitches." I continued, using my hands for emphasis.

The girls giggled even louder.

Janie, with a mischievous glint in her eyes asked "So you would say you enjoy his company?"

I nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh yes, so much"

The girls giggled even louder, I sent them a curious look but was drawn back to Janie.

"What's your favourite of his features?" she enquired with a little smirk.

I felt a little hesitant now, that glint in her eyes was ominous. "um, his hair or his eyes. His hair is so bright and warm, while his eyes are a cool blue that send me shivers. I couldn't choose between"

The girls stifled their giggles behind their glove covered hands.

Janie was now grinning manically. "Ok, last question Ellen"

She tried to contain her grin and breathed in through her nose heavily before saying slowly. "Would you go out with him if he asked?"

I narrowed my eyes, and turned my head to look at her sideways.

What was she playing at? She clearly knew the answer to that question.

I looked around the circle at all the girls. They were all in silent giggles with hands pressed firmly against their lips and their eyes watering from contained mirth.

However, their eyes caught my attention. They were not looking at me, but rather just behind and above me.

Oh god!

My eyes grew wide and back stiffened considerably in realisation. My heart began to pound a mile a minute as I slowly turned around, inching around on the bench.

At first I saw nothing...

But as I looked up, I stifled a cry of surprise as my eyes fell onto none other than Ron Weasley. He was leaning casually up against the pillar, his arms crossed tightly against his broad chest.

He had a warm grin on his face and was staring straight at me.

I floundered, gaping like a fish and my face flushed in extreme embarrassment.

"Hey Ellen" he said in a perfectly calm voice, ignoring the giggles behind me.

I just stared back, slowly rising off the bench. My eyes darted to the ground as the hem of my sweater once again fell victim to my torturous twisting.

"I-I.. ugh...umm.. I- Ron.. That...oh" I tried in disjointed mumbles.

He laughed good naturedly, as if I wasn't making the biggest idiot of myself.

"that was quite the conversation you were having there" he said with a raised eyebrow.

I panicked and began to ramble, shifting my weight from foot to foot in a nervous habit "Oh merlin Ron, you weren't supposed to hear that... how embarrassing, I understand if you never want to talk to me ever again, you must think I'm such a freak. How much did you hear? Are you mad at me? Is there anything I can do to make it up to you-"

He laughed again, this time with real humour and pressed his forefinger against my rapidly moving lips.

My eyes went wide and I swear I nearly fainted there and then. _Ron Weasley was touching my lips._

"Although It was very interesting to listen to Ellen, what I am really interested in is the answer to that last question." He said while removing his finger, and running it across my cheek... dare I say, _lovingly_??

I tilted my head in confusion, unconsciously moving my cheek closer to his finger that was still moving across it in feather like motions.

"Ellen, will you go out with me?" he asked in a completely serious tone.

My face burst out into the biggest, most genuinely happy smile.

"Yes!" I announced loudly, grabbing his hand that was at my face and holding it close.

"yes, yes, yes!" I said again, while the burst of applause and laughter came from the entire courtyard. I had not been aware they had been watching our performance.

While everyone erupted in chatter and the latest piece of gossip (Brianna would be going off her nut about now), Ron smiled down at me and said in with a lopsided grin.

"you weren't the only one in comatose ya know" he said as he winked at me.

This time I didn't go fish style, staring in an unglamorous fashion.

No, because this time I actually had the real thing, I didn't need to daydream.

And with that I reached up and pulled his face down to my level.

And Ron Weasley the wizarding worlds saviour kissed me, Ellen a boring Ravenclaw bookworm. Fancy that!

We pulled away with flushed faces and huge grins, hands slapping me and Ron on the back with congratulations and squeals of delight from my friends.

"Thank merlin for charms" I sighed.

* * *

**Oh please be very very nice and press the attractive blue/purple button on the left.**

**A sexy Ron or Harry-Potter-male-of-your-choice for you if you do! (postage and handling not included)**

**Cheers**

**Miss-teesh-black**


End file.
